Peppa's Christmas Bash
=Transcript Playgroup Madame Gazelle: Okay, Children! Let's take it from the top. A 1, 2. A 1,2,3. Children: Dashing through the snow! In a one-horse open sleigh. Over the fields we go! Laughing all the way! Ha! Ha! Ha! Bells on Bobtail rings, making sports brought! What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight! Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh. Madame Gazelle. Noticeable improvement indeed. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Peppa: What was that!? Madame Gazelle: Noo! I'm too old to die! Alex: Yoou can never be too old to die. Suzy: Just answer the stupid door! (Santa paws is revealed) George: Santa!? Santa: Yeah, but...... (Peppa turns white in shock) Pedro: but what? Santa: Christmas is CANCELLED!!! (Sobs) All: NOOO! Peppa: Why? Santa: Someone has stolen all the presents, and kidnapped all the elves. Peppa's house Peppa: I hope I'm on the nice list! Alex: Peppa, you've been a narcissist jerk all year long. You will have to be nice to everyone in the galaxy to even get a sock for Christmas! Mummy Pig: [angry] I had enough of you knuckleheads. Peppa: Why? Mummy Pig: When I was in college with Percy, I saw Santa Claus and The GPS kidnapped Santa! PP (short for Paw Pilot/GPS): MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Peppa: I take back everything I ever said about angela Anaconda being creepy, this is literately a living nightmare. Daddy Pig: Santa's not real. Everyone: *gasps* Peppa wakes up Peppa: Was a dream? Narrator: Yes it was Peppa. Peppa: I need to save Christmas. When the pig family reaches the north pole North cannada Peppa: This is like being in greenland. Alex: why are you doing this? Peppa: to save christmas! Alex: you just want to get off the naughty list, don't you? Peppa: 0_0 What, no. Okay yes! Alex: Called it! The snow gets WORSE George: Oh my Bacon! It's a blizzard! Peppa: We seek warmth! (A spanish guy appears) Spanish guy: Saludos, extraños! ¿Estás perdido también? ¿Necesitas ayuda? (Greetings, strangers! Are you lost too? Do you need help?) All: Wha? Daddy pig: Sí, de hecho! Estamos buscando el polo norte, así que podemos encontrar a Santa Claus. Mummy: The DUMBEST one in this family is the only one who can speak Spanish. Peppa: He's Bilingul. Alex: He barely knows english. The north pole Airport Peppa: Thank you sir! Spanish guy: ?Qué¿ Peppa: Oh, sorry. Gracias Señor(Thank you sir) Mummy: He's gone!? Alex: look, its Santa's workshop! Santa's workshop Daddy: The GPS has kidnapped Santa! GPS: Muhahahaha! Peppa: Wait, my dream was right?! For your own safety Do to the mild violence, this scene was cut from the US version. You can view the scene freely during the UK version. The party Children: It's Christmas Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh It's Christmas Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh It's Christmas =The end